The invention relates to a method for the automatic comparison of information characterizing reference values and information characterizing current values of sound-reproducing systems of a system of microphones and speakers for the control of the sound-reproducing system.
The field of the invention is that of the automatic control of the gains, functioning and position of several microphones and several speakers in the context of a system of videoconferencing between participants located at distinct sites that are generally remote sites. The invention can also be applied to the control of microphones and speakers installed in the same room such as a theatre stage, concert hall or cinema hall. It can be used to control the spatialized sound rendition of the scene which provides concordance between visual images and sound. In the videoconferencing context, the invention makes it possible to approach a natural communications situation: when a participant changes position in a remote room during a meeting, the sound follows him in the room in which he is being listened to, with a passage, for example, from one speaker to another as he moves. The microphones and speakers are designated, without distinction, by the term transducers.
The problem is to detect the changes that occur at the transducers between their installation and the times at which the checks are made.